Sexuality
'Sexuality '''is a topic frequently touched upon within MS Paint Adventures, especially the interrelated sub-topics of sex, gender and romance which are prevalent in Homestuck and its spinoffs. Romance and sex In ''Homestuck and Homestuck Epilogues Romance in Homestuck Romance in Homestuck varies between species, but the unifying theory Homestuck presents across species is Quadrants, which organizes romance into categorical ways partners attempt to form a romantic/ reproductive relationship. The first introduced primary form of Quadrants is a 4-category set of quadrants used for Troll Romance and consists of loving romance (matespritship), antagonistic romance (kismesissitude), intimate friendly romance (moirallegiance), and intimate mediatory romance (auspisticism). There is additionally a separate romantic 9-category set of quadrants, referred to as charms, that are used for Leprechaun Romance which uses romantic games of chance, riddles, pranks and humor intended to attract a partner through fun. Sex in Homestuck Sex varies wildly across species in Homestuck, with some interspecies mating shown to be possible while others are not. The anatomical differences between species, as well as their default sexual orientations, provide these natural barriers. Cherubs become lightyear-long snaking creatures when engaged in mating, and are simultaneously conveyed to be otherwise asexual outside of incredibly hateful combative mating with partners of the same species, presenting both strong anatomical and sexual barriers to interspecies mating. Meanwhile, trolls and humans engage in romantic relationships due to similar anatomy, with only a minimal barrier of sexuality imposed by humans usually being heterosexual whereas trolls are more sexually malleable by usually being bisexual. Leprechauns on the other hand appear to have roughly similar structures to humans and trolls, albeit oftentimes far tinier or bulkier, but are limited by the fact they are usually homosexual, though this barrier is not so great between them and trolls. Karkat is the only character in Homestuck to have had a Leprechaun convey romance for them, which occurred during the Collide animation upon his defeat of Clover from The Felt. Human Romance Homestuck states there is only one primary form of human romance, known as "love," with partners that are referred to as matesprits, and is represented by the heart symbol. This is not shown to always be the case to an extent, such as Jane engaging in auspisticism in the Epilogues, Dave appearing to fill multiple quadrants with Karkat in the Epilogues, and Jade having a certain level of kismessisitude established with Karkat during the Epilogues. The only other species stated to have a one-quadrant romance system as humans have, is the Cherubs, who solely have a particularly hateful black romance through the spade quadrant's kismessisitude. Human Sex Although " ,}}" (usually) human sexuality is varied, and Homestuck depicts various non-heterosexual relationships. Dirk Strider is attracted only to other men, but considers the term "gay," commonly used to refer to non-heterosexual relationships between men, to be " }}," possibly due to his version of Earth 's exposure to Alternian reproductive norms. During the Homestuck Epilogues, Jade engages in interspecies sexual relations with carapacians, trolls, and people, conveying that human anatomy is sexually compatible with both the tentabulge structure of the troll and the shelled structure of the carapacian. In order to reproduce, human females are directly impregnated and birth the offspring. Troll Romance Main Article: Quadrants '' Trolls utilize the four-quadrant system of romance involving the spade, diamond, heart, and club quadrants. Troll society has a notably large amount of aggression and hate infused into its romantic system. This aggression and hate in troll romance is spurred on by a mix of culturally promoted attitudes for trolls of certain blood colors to be more violent and powerful. Young trolls are also expected to then overcome the Trials in the Brooding Caverns in order to weed out the weak, which aritifically increases the amount of violent trolls which contributes to the aggression and hate within the romance system of trolls. Hate among trolls is stated to sometimes grow so great there is a significant risk of both partners killing each other, which necessitates the club quadrant's mediatory auspisticism which helps romantically ensure trolls have a healthy balance of hate without resorting to murder. Troll Sex As opposed to those of humans, troll reproductive pairs are }}. It appears to be because of this that terms like "homosexual" are not " "}} in the Alternian vocabulary. The Condesce's government enforces that trolls must mate in order to contribute sexual splooges into buckets to be delivered to the Mother Grub so the Mother Grub can then churn the splooge into grubs that are birthed and grow up to be trolls. Interspecies sexual relations with trolls are shown to be possible in the Homestuck Epilogues through Jade's sexual relations with trolls and Karkat, Jane's relations with Gamzee, and Terezi's relations with John. Trolls are said to have tentabulges which are not clarified to actually be tentacle-like or not. Cherub Romance Like human romance, cherub romance features only one type, equivalent to the "hate" represented by the spade symbol in troll romance. Each cherub is also born with one of two " }}" which must oppose that of their potential romantic partner. This romance is described to be a particularly pitch-black form of pure hate expressed solely through destruction and a single romantic battle for dominance. Cherubs otherwise normally live romance-less, isolated lives floating through the universe alone as either the protector, or destroyer, of their chosen portion of the universe. Cherub Sex Like humans, cherub reproductive pairs could be described as "heterosexual," with binary sexes. However, both sexes are capable of producing an egg, meaning male and female cherubs would have a cloaca-like orifice. Cherubic mating is exceptionally dramatic. The cherub with a predisposition toward destruction will leave a trail of destruction in the universe for the cherub with a predisposition toward protection, to follow. Upon the protective cherub meeting the destructive cherub, both will engage in sexual combat. Both mates will transform into literally lightyear-long snaking green reptillian forms with crocodile-like heads, as a result of both mates tapping into cosmic forces. Both potential mates will then battle it out, biting each other bloody until a clear victor emerges. This sexual battle risks one or both mates potentially dying before impregnation and birthing can occur. Should a clear victor emerge, the losing cherub will be impregnated by the victor, and will then fly off through space to a planet habitable for their species. There, the losing cherub will lay an egg and leave the nesting grounds. That red-and-green egg will eventually hatch to reveal a small snake-like cherub which will grow up to have split-personality disorder with one personality awake during half the day and the other personality awake during the other half of the day, until one personality is destroyed by the other as the cherub grows up. Carapacian Romance Though little is known about the exact nature of carapacian romance, they appear to form heterosexual pairs similar to those of "love" found in human culture, such as that between the White King and Queen . In addition to this, however, carapacians have been known to form pairs that are " }}," such as that between Jack Noir and the Black Queen, whose relationship has been . Carapacian Sex Carapacians have shell-like exteriors and are able to engage in interspecies sexual relations, as demonstrated through Jade having had sex with numerous carapacians in the Homestuck Epilogues. Nothing is stated in Homestuck regarding how carapacians produce offspring. Leprechaun Romance Of the described forms of romance in Homestuck, Leprechaun romance is the least understood. As opposed to human romance, which requires only one symbol to be described, and troll romance, which requires four, leprechaun romance requires nine symbols, also known as charms. Each charm represents a form of romance and }} than those of either of the other two races. According to Aranea, one of the symbols (presumably the pink heart) represents romantic "love" as understood similarly by both humans and trolls, but none of the other symbols are comparable, with no equivalents to black and red or conciliatory and concupiscient romance. Leprechauns strive to have as many charms in a relationship as possible, the more being the better, with three charms or more being considered a trove. Leprechaun Sex Leprechauns are stated to be exclusively homosexual and reproduce through a mating jig, with that jig having a direct correlation with what combination of charms the leprechauns share between each other. The sexual intercourse is implied by Aranea's glitched text to heavily involve their butts. Other Romance In addition to extensive knowledge on the topics of romance among trolls and leprechauns, Aranea also on the topic of , but does not elaborate on her knowledge. Other Sex Aranea on the topic of . Gender ''Problem Sleuth Gender is represented in simplistic binary terms in Problem Sleuth, with most male characters having alter egos of the opposite sex , save for those who lack the imagination to think of one . Andrew Hussie describes this as }} ''Homestuck'' For much of Homestuck, gender is used in a similar simplistic manner to in Problem Sleuth. Every known Sburb session has included an even number of male and female players (save for Caliborn and the alternate Calliope 's one-player Dead Sessionsn after they killed their other players), as do both ectobiological families among the human players. Trolls share genders with their ancestors, and seem to refer to their lusii in kind, though Jasprosesprite^2 believes that animals like cats }} Davepetasprite^2 is the first character in Homestuck to actively question their gender, feeling unsure of what matters to them due to their constituent parts, Dave Strider and Nepeta Leijon , both having deep feelings regarding their identities as a boy and a girl, respectively. Despite their bisexual nature, trolls appear to still have established roles for each gender, with Karkat describing Flarp as being " }}." In A6I3 , Porrim describes Alternia as being subject to a due to the influence of Lord English and his control over Her Imperious Condescension. This gender heirarchy on Alternia is likely interconnected with the heirarchy of the Hemospectrum, with "CIPs" (cobalt-, indigo- and purplebloods) being described as " ", leading to a and on Beforus . ''Homestuck Epilogues'' Gender plays a bigger role in the Homestuck Epilogues than in their predecessor, with Roxy and Calliope describing their experiences with it and experimenting with their identities in both the Meat and Candy epilogues. Roxy describes gender as " ", with Calliope stating that their notions of gender " " Calliope also supports Porrim's assertion that Lord English influenced Alternia's gender roles, stating that their own observations of human gender alongside Caliborn's " " which in turn influenced that of Earth. From this Roxy concludes that " ." Because of this, in the Meat epilogue Roxy goes on to identify as a male and use masculine he/him pronouns. In the Candy epilogue, however, Roxy states that they aren't " " and seems to continue to use the same feminine she/her pronouns as in Homestuck. Category:Problem Sleuth concepts Category:Homestuck concepts Category:Meat Epilogue Category:Candy Epilogue